If Cupcakes Suceeded
by D4N63R0U5
Summary: PinkiexOCxSpike The world of Equestria is gone, and the fate of anything else, rests on the hooves of Lightning, can he be strong enough to help? Or is Pinkie the next to die the cupcakes way? NO NEGATIVE REVIEWS! M for safety, should sex occur.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-1: Lost Hope

It was too quiet...

Ponyville was gone, nopony was left, they were gotten to...

Pinkimina Diane Pie was all that was left.

Every visitor was killed, turned into cupcakes, but the problem? No pony, no voice in her head, the stress took over normal Pinkie's life, she did it...

Even Celestia... Luna...

Her memories were her punishment, she could never forget all she had done, the gore, the murderings...

She looked in the room, all of her victims skulls were in one corner, a big cutie mark flag on a wall as proof of her killings, and of course, her dull, blood-stained tools, she felt it, pain, guilt...

She wanted everypony back... She missed her friends... The voice in her head was gone... But not for good, she needed help, but nopony, even Zecora, was alive, she started to cry.

BEFORE CUPCAKES

Pinkie was happy after getting Cranky Doodle Donkey to be her friend, as she hopped home, she heard something.

"Kill them all..."

She looked around, nopony to be seen but a few who were going home for the night, after a tiring day of singing and usual stuff, she decided to ignore it and go home too, working your flank off to make a friend and reunite love was hard...

Somewhere as she was helping them, a voice in her head told her to kill the donkey and keep going, she gagged at the thought and ignored it, she looked at the moon from her window, ignoring Gummy's bites on her flank, the moon...

Luna's moon would never set again.

PRESENT

She looked outside at the blood stains on the ground that were made as she weakened them before they're time was up.

"I couldn't control the voice..." was all she could say in defense, she saw Applejack's Stetson hat, and picked it up, how her friends all begged for mercy, Fluttershy was the worst... Pinkie only decapitated her, she couldn't do the disembowling like she did to all the others, all the corpses were rotted, she wore the hat and walked to Twilights, every second, she was sad, her heart was broken...

"Huh?" She saw a box upside down shivering, was there another survivor?

It hit her, Spike.

His size was small enough for the box, she remembered, he ran when he found Twilight dead, no one knew he'd hide in a box, as soon as she lifted it, she was shocked, he was soaked in tears, and the voice in her head seemed to leave him alone.

"Y..you k..k..killed her..." was all he could stutter out, in his hands, he hugged a picture frame of him and Twilight, Pinkie started crying again.

"Spike... I didn't mean to, there's a voice in my head... It makes me do all these meanie things!" She replied in a soft voice and she got a single response.

He looked up at her.

"A voice?" He had heard of this, he was more calm as he carried the frame with him as he walked over to a pile of books and found one with an answer, he read and read, Pinkie merely sat, no magic to light the darkened library home.

"We need a unicorn for this spell here, it'll fix you, for good" she smiled, no more killing, it was as if the heavens answered a prayer!

"But... They need to be strong for this one..." he showed her a spell for reviving everypony, but the problem was that nopony in Equestria was left, her and Spike were the only ones left...

Nopony... Was left...

They both ran outside as a sound of hoofsteps were heard, they both looked, and gave up, they couldn't find the answer, the source of it, they both waited, nothing.

Finally, another survivor showed himself, Spike and Pinkie were happy! An Alicorn!

He wasn't happy.

"Pinkimina Diane Pie! Your life ends now!"

Spike and Pinkie looked at each other, the fearless pony was in front of them.

Lightning Buckheart wanted revenge.

**AN: What do you guys think? Considering its just them alive, this fic may be a 4 chapter one, very short, but with a cupcakes attempt, but R&R!**

**I'm only working on A Very Sweet Apple and this one, all other ones are deleted.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Revelations

One day before...

"Please let me go!" Twilight pleaded after Pinkie sawed off her horn, she had a terrible headache from it and she couldn't see straight, any magic attempts just resulted in gushing more blood.

"Sorry, Twilight, I drew your number, I don't make the rules..." she smiled crazily.

58 minutes later...

The whole scene faded in, Pinkie stared at Twilight, all of her organs were gone, so was the life from her eyes, that was the last one, but Pinkie began to cry, her best friends... All gone... She was the last pony in Equestria left...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she recognized that voice, she turned around and saw a young dragon, clenching his stomach, he puked, the smell flowing to the room.

"Spike?" Pinkie got closer, but he grabbed a knife and aimed it for her if she got closer at all, he was terrified.

"Stand back! Or so help me, I'll stab you!" he began to cry, "You killed Twilight!" He knew what happened... He saw it all without raising a claw to help... He ran out of the shop after dropping the knife, Pinkie was alone... What would she do...?

Now...

Pinkie was terrified of this Alicorn, she knew him, but he wasn't here to chat or flirt with the mare, he was here to avenge his friends.

Spike stood infront of Pinkie, she was dumbfounded, despite what happened... He'd protect her?

Lightnings hoofsteps scared her as he got closer and closer, a machete in his mouth, he would have his revenge, but stopped by Spike.

"Little buddy... Move, she has to go." he declared, showing no mercy for the party pony.

"We got a spell that will fix this all, but first you gotta calm down." Lightning only nodded and sat, he trusted Spike with his life, nopony could compare to best friends these two were, why, Spike remembered how they met...

1 year ago, in a dark alley in Ponyville...

Spike was alone at the time, it was another night of being kicked out due to fighting with that... Rat with wings, or giving Twilight attitude, Spike often wondered... Did Twilight love him? Because he had a crush on her. Suddenly, he was kicked out of his thoughts by a Alicorn walking to him, "What are you doing here?"

Spike flinched at his commanding attitude, "I'm just here for a little while..." the Alicorn stared at him, "You must be Spike, Twilight Sparkles assistant." Spike was shocked, he didn't know this pony, and he can bet his next bowl of gems that Twilight didn't either.

"What are YOU doing here?" Spike barked, big mistake, he was about to be lifted into the air when a voice called out, "Stop, do NOT hurt him." Lightning turned and saw Twilight, to Lightning, an Angel appeared, but he must not cheat on his mare, Rain Cloud.

"Easy, Twilight, I won't. This is my alley because my house is here, I was bringing him to you is all." she could tell he wasn't lying, everypony heard Luna had a son, was this him? She didn't introduce him...

"Likely story." she turned around and left, Spike looked back once and waved, but after that, Lightning disappeared for a while.

Lightning visited alot, mostly to hang out with Spike, over time, they did everything together, they were the greatest friends ever. But Lightning disappeared one day, nopony knew where he went...

Now...

Spike had called Lightning for help to calm Pinkie, not murder her.

"A week before I get married, I hear she dies..." Lightning silently let a few tears go "And that mare is why!" Lightning pinned Pinkie to the ground by her throat, he wanted to snap her neck, but Spike begged, Lightning had to stay loyal, Spike was his friend...

"I couldn't control the voice in my head! It's a big meanie! You gotta-" before she could finish, she grabbed dirt and threw it in his eyes, then pinned him by his throat "You won't stop me..." she held a knife at his throat, but suddenly, a more... Delicious way of punishing him occurred, she punched him, he was dizzy for a second, until she did it again, and again...

Spike was full of fear, spits full of blood left his mouth with each hit, he held his breath...

Finally, she stopped, Lightning remembered his mare... The last night they shared before he left...

11 months ago... Lightnings house in Ponyville...

It was a very quiet night, Lightning was at home with his mare, he asked her to marry him, she said yes, "Oh Rain Cloud..." he held her close and gave her a kiss, she smiled as he rubbed her flank with his hoof, "Nice flanks, hunny." she completely blushed, it was a sweet and embarrassing comment at the same time.

He moved closer to her and sniffed her mane, she always smelled good! He licked her neck, she moaned, she loved absolutely everything he does, and everything about him.

Now...

Lightning was slapped out of his daydream by Pinkie, he refused to deal with her and bucked her away "Get off me!"

She got up and shook her head, what was she gonna do?

Spike gasped at the spell book "Lightning... You gotta see this..."

Spike showed a grim detail for the one spell, a live had to be sacrificed... But who was gonna do it?

To be continued...

AN: I'm trying to come up with ideas to keep Pinkie instead of her dying, bare with me.

Also, life is hectic, new Lord of the Rings Legos came out, want them badly, but it's fine I guess... I almost got enough for them all.

Last note, A Very Sweet Apple will be updated soon, for sure, I just need to look at it and remember where I left off. Review and Rate! Lol R&R


End file.
